


The First Time: Part Two

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, M/M, Sub!Dean, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: This is the continuation of "The First Time."Sam and Deans first time in bed together.





	The First Time: Part Two

Sam let out a low groan and Dean swallowed it down, greedy for anything his brother would give him. He dreamed of this day, maybe he even pushed for it a little bit earlier tonight, but never did he expect dreams to become reality. Especially didn’t expect his drunken grope at the bar to lead to this. Damn, was he glad did. Now his hot as hell younger brother couldn’t seem to get enough of him. Dean’s thoughts were hazy but the wonder never ceased as they went further.

Dean slid his hands lower, fingers gouging the firm flesh of Sam’s ass, who yanked his head back, breaking the kiss. His eyes were screwed shut, hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Dean’s head, waves of heat and chills ran across his body. He struggled to wrap his head around what was happening. His brain kept a mantra going, “Dean is mine, he wants me.” He was finally able to, at least temporarily, push away the inherent ‘wrongness’ of them together. Everything was shoved aside by his need. 

“Sammy?” Deans voice trembled, worried maybe Sam had come to his senses and was disgusted by him. What if Sam left him? Dean was struck by paralyzing fear, so strong that he fell flaccid. He couldn’t survive Sam leaving him again. 

Sam blinked, clearing away some of the fog. He recognized the look of panic on his partners face. How could he not, he’d seen it so many times before, but this was worse. He put that awful look there. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam kept his voice low, barely audible, too scared to make it any louder.

“You don’t want this…” Dean matched his brother’s volume. 

“What are you talking about? Yes I do. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“You do?” 

“Yes.” Sam growled, his frustration edging out his desire. “What makes you think I don’t?” Sam shifted his hips, pressing his own erection against his brother’s groin. “You do this to me.” 

Dean’s expression shifted.

“Now can we get back to this?” Sam’s patience with his brother’s self-loathing excused. 

“Hell yes!” Dean attempted to pull the top man down into another kiss but he was prepared for it, elbows locked, denying his brother.

“Did I say you could kiss me?” He demanded. Dean averted his eyes, knowing full well he was going to be punished, but he was okay with that. Maybe if he pushed some buttons Sam would spank him. He’d always had a thing for getting his ass beat. 

“But Sammy—“ Dean pouted 

“No. You didn’t ask permission.” Sam clambered off his brother then off the bed. Dean watched his every move, eyes moving vertically over the taller mans frame. He stood just within reach next to the bed, testing Dean. 

Dean propped himself up on one elbow, hand twitching to reach out. This time he managed to tamp down the urge. The effort was evident to Sam who rewarded his brother with a chaste kiss. 

“Good boy.” 

“You enjoy this too much.” Dean frowned at his tormentor.

“You will too if you do as you are told.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean mocked. 

Sam’s lips curled into a smirk “We can keep the sir.”

Deans mouth fell open, a complaint ready but he was cut off.

“No complaining. No backtalk. And no touching either of us without permission. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes….sir.” The submissive man huffed. As much as he enjoyed giving in, it took some effort to get into the correct mindset. And it was easily broken.

“Good. Move to the middle of the bed hands behind your head.” He paused as Dean moved to the ordered position. “Spread your legs.” Again Dean obeyed. “Wider.” Dean stretched his legs so his hips hurt, ankles almost at the edge of the bed. 

Sam ran a hand up the inside of Dean’s nearest bowed leg. His flesh shivered, aching for more than that small touch. The elder Winchester intended to push his brother to the absolute limits of his control, until he begged for more. 

He inched his finger higher, under Dean’s knee squeezing lightly, before he knelt over his lover kissing where his fingers had just been. Dean grunted like he’d been punched in the gut. His brother did this to him, made him feel so needy. The higher his hands moved the more Dean groaned and squirmed, though his arms did not leave their positions as if anchored there by ropes. 

“So obedient for me.” Sam murmured, repeating his treatment to Deans left leg. 

“Please, Sammy, more.” The obedient man whispered. 

“What do you want, Dean?” 

“You. I need you.” 

“Oh I’ve barely just begun.” Sam chuckled. He left a trail of bites up his brother thigh to the crease where his leg met his groin, sucking the flesh into his mouth. Dean arched into the pain, reveling in it. 

When he was released, there was a bloody bruise left behind. He loved it, Sam had marked Dean as his own. 

He moved on, ignoring his brother impressive cock. He burned to do nothing more than fuck his brother, and send them both to ecstasy but he knew this way to make it so much better for them both. The large man crawled over his partner moving up towards his chest. He touched and kissed Dean from his forearm to shoulder and down his chest. All the while Dean moaned and whimpered, wishing Sam would just give in and fuck him already. 

Just as Dean thought maybe his brother would give him something more substantial, he sat back, took his own cock in his hand. Sam let his head roll back against his shoulders enjoying the sensation. It was just inches from Dean’s face. He didn’t think just acted, rearing up to capture that glorious cock in his mouth once again. 

Sam caught him just short of his target, and shoved him back down on the creaky mattress. Balancing precariously on one knee, Sam threw his right leg across Dean’s chest.

“You will sit there and watch me feel good, while you get nothing.” He slowly stroked his own cock, eyes pinned to Dean watching for his reaction. He squirmed, battling his will to touch Sam. 

“Sammy...” He whined.

“No. this is your punishment. Take it like a man.”

Dean grunted his dissent.

“Don’t make me tie your ass down.” Sam said half joking, but he knew his brother well. Some ropes would not stop him once he was determined to get his way. Sam quickly pinned his partner’s arms under his knees, pressing down just above his elbows. He wasn’t going anywhere with Sam’s entire weight pinning him. 

Dean fought against his ‘restraints’ seeing how much wiggle room he had. It wasn’t much and he quickly realized he would get nowhere fast by fighting, so he submitted and watched his brother jerk off over him. 

Sam’s hips began moving of their own volition, thrusting into the air searching for more friction. His head lolled back again, eyelids too heavy to open. Little twitches made his muscles jump and dance beneath his skin. He was close and he knew if he didn’t stop now he was gonna blow his load all over Dean’s chest. While he was sure neither would mind, Sam had yet to make Dean come and he wasn’t that cruel. 

He ripped his hand away from his own body, taking a few deep breaths to settle himself. He lifted his head, finding his brothers glazed over look.

“Good job. You can touch me now, but not my cock or this will all be over too quickly.” He shifted his knees just enough to free Deans trapped limbs. Dean ran his hands along his brother’s sides down to his well-muscled ass gripping and pulling the cheeks apart. The urge to finger fuck is brother was so strong, he wanted to make him come all over his chest. Maybe if Dean was good enough he would get what he wanted. 

“Dean” Sam warned, the hard edge in his voice made his will clear.

“Come on me” he implored “I need it, need to taste you again.”

“No.”

Dean released his grip on his brother, placing his hands back behind his head, a façade of relaxation. Underneath his skin, muscles were tensed waiting to see what his Dom had in store for him. Sam inched down his partner’s body, until he was able to lean forward and kiss him. Sam’s tongue forced its way into Dean’s mouth, lapping at the roof of his mouth and tongue, as if starved. Dean moaned against his brother’s mouth. 

Momentarily satisfied, Sam sat up and inched further down Dean’s body until he straddled his hips. Both mens cocks twitched with need. And finally, Sam touched Dean where he wanted it most. Sam head Deans cock in a tight, sure grip, before excruciatingly slowly drew it through his fist. 

Dean groaned and fisted his hands in his short hair, god how he’d like to pull Sam’s hair like that he thought, make him bare his throat.

Sam reached for Deans hand, “give me your hand” placing it under his own massive paw. They both stroked dean until he couldn’t control the jerky motions of his body. 

“Please Sam, I need you, I need to feel you.” Dean all but sobbed. 

Sam removed his hand allowing the other man to have what he wanted…at least for the moment. Dean stroked him fast, determined to make him come. 

“Stop.” Sam’s voice shook with need. Dean’s hand slowed but did not stop immediately. He reared up grabbing Sam by the throat, he knew the rules but he couldn’t not kiss him any longer. Sam enjoyed it for a moment before shoving him flat on his back again.

“You didn’t ask permission”

Sam lifted up on his knees.

“Turn over”

Dean obeyed. Sam gave no warning, his hand clapped against his brother’s ass. Dean yelped as his flesh rippled slightly.

“Why are you being punished?”

“I touched you.”

Another slap landed across both cheeks.

“Without permission.” The chastised man added. 

Again, a strong hand landed on his flesh.

“Sir.”

“You’re learning.” Sam praised

“Please.” Dean pushed his ass into the air as much as he could with thick strong thighs arched over him. He could still feel the head of his dick pressed against the scratchy sheets below him.

“You want more?”

“Always!”

Sam spanked him again. Dean moaned the friction of his cock against the sheets wasn’t exactly what he wanted but he would take any touch he could get. When his ass was bright red Sam smoothed his hands over the sensitive globes, soothing some of the sting away.

“Did you learn your lesson, big brother?”

“Yes, sir. Please take me any way you want.” Dean’s voice was soft, wracked by sobs. 

Dean was desperate, he felt as if he didn’t come now he was going to lose his mind, exactly what Sam was going for. Sam rolled to the side, landing on his back. He waited a few seconds, ensuring his sub was not going to misbehave again. Neither man moved, waiting for the other.

“What do you want?” Sam asked

“You.” Dean didn’t need to think, he wanted to fuck Sam, or rather be fucked by him. 

Sam knew his brother always stashed lube around their hotel rooms. It was a weird habit, why not just leave it in his duffel bag? But today, he was grateful for it. He reached into the inexpensive, chipped nightstand and withdrew the bottle. He threw it on Dean’s chest.

“Fuck yourself for me.” 

Dean moved to him knees, drizzling the sticky liquid onto his fingers. The bottle dropped between the two men, forgotten for the moment. He leaned forward until shoulder was pressed to the mattress, head turned towards his lover, hands between his legs he wasted no time in opening himself up. He hastily inserted two fingers into himself. It burned, not taking his time but he had waited years for this, and he didn’t want to waste another minute. After a few moments the burning faded to a searing need. He groaned and rocked his hips on his own fingers, all while Sam watched rapt. Satisfied he could fit a third, he did just that. 

“Ride me.” Sam ordered.

Dean wasn’t sure he heard right. 

“Now!” Sam snapped, he had hit his limit. He needed to fuck now, hard.

Dean moved quickly, Sam didn’t specify how so he made a split second decision. He turned around, and straddled the taller man. Sam groaned, as Dean’s ass brushed against his head. Sam steadied him, holding Deans hips as Dean readjusted and impaled himself. Sam was captivated by the sight, His impressive girth disappeared slowly and his brother slid down until he was fully seated. 

Neither man moved for a moment, reveling in the feelings of this moment. Slowly, Dean shifted up and Sam watched his cock emerge. Dean kept a slow torturous pace until Sam’s brain sparked reminding him he was in charge. Sam jerked Dean’s hips down.

“Guhh.” Sam gasped out “Like that.” 

“Yes.” Dean hissed, keeping the pace his Dom set for him. He grunted with exertion each time he slammed himself full. Dean felt his insides tighten, balls pulled close to his body. He was gonna come, nearly untouched. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s throat, dragging him back against the solid bulk of Sam’s frame. The change in angle shocked Dean, knocking a yelp from his lungs. 

“Gonna come, Dee.” Sam rasped. He thrust a few times, skin slapping against Dean. Then he howled his release. Dean felt Sam pulsing inside him, and warmth spreading. The feel of his brother’s passion sent him to his own release. Ropes of thick white fluid landed across Sam’s legs and the bedsheets. 

They rode through the aftershocks, Dean collapsed awkwardly his legs still bent backwards underneath him. Sam shifted them carefully onto their sides, untangling himself from Deans’ lifeless limbs. Sam kept Dean pulled close against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Any feedback is always welcome.


End file.
